Capsule
by Octoberskys
Summary: A short story about Fem Shepard being in her capsule during her time in the Lazarus Project. My very first fanfiction.. if you couldn't tell. lol


This is a short story I came up with that inspired me while I was writing another longer Mass Effect influenced story; **Nothing to stand in my way**. Fem Shepard. This is my very first FanFiction. Feedback Welcomed!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mass Effect characters or materials. They belong to Bio Ware Inc. I simply borrowed their concept and let my own mind do the rest. I do however own my own thoughts.

After writing a few more stories, I updated my very first short story and gave it a little more "something".

**Capsule**

A violent explosion sends a heavy metal door hurling across the room. A raspy male voice yells at an assault team as he ushers them through the doorway. "Go! Go! Go!" The large room quickly fills with heavy smoke from the blast severely impacting the vision of the human and his team in their new surroundings. The highly trained outfit attacks the room just as they had practiced over and over weeks before. They move with great stealth and precision; checking every corner and passage along the way. The team splits in two and half head down a corridor just beyond the man's field of vision, he hears gunfire ensue.

Shortly after his team puts down the first attack of LOKI mechs, he thinks to himself, _"Holy shit! I'm really inside the Cerberus Medical Station; Home of the Lazarus Project."_ Surveying the large Cerberus logos on the walls and the highly advanced medical equipment buzzing around him, he realizes, _"Commander Shepard has got to be close!" _

He continues scanning the room for hostile contacts knowing that her body will be heavily guarded. The thundering words of his employer begin echoing in his ears. _"Remember major, obtain the target! Failure is not an option!"_ He silently protests, _"Why would it be?"_ Clearly his employer had spent a great deal of credits obtaining his services, training his team, and providing them with advanced weaponry. He remembers factually informing his employer, _"Regardless of the objective, it's just business, no questions asked."_ The Major could not even imagine how far his employer must have gone, to obtain the type of information concerning Commander Shepard's whereabouts after her death. He speculated, _"How many lives must have been lost for such privileged data?"_ He chuckled and pronounced out loud, "And it will be my team that gets the job done! Hell, I'll be able to retire after a job like this."

The Major's team wipes out several waves of attacks including more mechs and a few armed Cerberus personnel. Consulting his omni-tool for directions, he finally enters another large medical lab. This room feels eerily different. In the center of the space is a lone white capsule with a large scanning device hovering over it. The Major hastily runs to the glass covered capsule. Gasping hard for breath from the battling, he peers deep within the capsule and gazes upon an unconsciousness soldier. He found his target. Lying helplessly inside was the Alliance's Commander Shepard; the first human Spectre for the Counsel. Surprising he thinks, _"She looks so peaceful, totally unaware of the chaos that is surrounding her."_ The Major once again chuckled to himself, _"This is going to be too easy."_

His attention is quickly diverted by a loud explosion just outside the room only a few clicks away. He hesitantly takes a few steps towards the door to investigate when he realizes, "_No! The objective must come first!"_ Re-focusing, he immediately returns to the capsule assuming it was his team who just set off that grenade. He mutters under his breath, "This mission is going to cost me quite a few good men." Bewildered by his own thoughts, "_That's what I get for thinking this would be easy_."

Continuing to hear rapid gunfire in the distance, he again peers inside the glass capsule studying Shepard laying there completely defenseless and vulnerable. With a deep sigh for encouragement he pushes his assault weapon firmly against the glass of the capsule. Moving his finger over the trigger, he hears more of his team members screaming in agony only a few feet away. Sweat dripping down his brow staring at the motionless figure only a couple of inches below him, he hesitates. He is unable to muster the courage to pull the trigger that would definitely end all hope for mankind. Painfully the memory his employer's instructions repeat for the millionth time in his skull, _"Collect or kill the body! No exceptions will be tolerated!"_

Another large blast in the hallway violently shakes the walls of the lab. It feels like the whole damn place is coming apart. The Major quickly jerks towards the hallway to witness a team member flying past the doorway of the lab, encompassed in electric blue matter. His pulse and breath begin to keep pace of that of a scared rabbit. He franticly turned back to the capsule again hearing the words ring in his ears, _"Failure is not an option!"_ Trying to steady his already shaking hands he pauses, takes a deep breath and leans into the assault weapon placed at Shepard's chest ready to fire.

Unexpectedly, he hears a loud gun shot, very close behind him. Before he can turn around, his body drops to the floor like lead. A very pissed off Cerberus Officer glares at the body. Operative Miranda Lawson panting heavily from the fight, leans over the Commander's capsule and wipes blood from the glass with her forearm.

"Sorry about that Shepard. You're safe now!"


End file.
